1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a next-generation memory device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices have a data retention characteristic, in which data stored therein are not erased even when power is shut down. Therefore, the nonvolatile memory devices have been widely applied to computers, mobile telecommunication systems, memory cards, and the like.
As the non-volatile memory devices, flash memory devices have been typically widely used. The flash memory devices mainly employ memory cells having a stacked gate structure. The flash memory devices need improve film quality of a tunnel oxide layer and increase a coupling ratio of the cell so as to enhance rove reliability and program efficiency of the flash memory cell.
Currently, new next-generation memory devices, for example, phase-change random access memory devices (PRAMs), magnetoresistive random access memory devices (MRAMs), resistive random access memory devices (ReRAMs), and the like have been proposed other than the flash memory devices.
While the proposed next-generation memory devices theoretically have device characteristics, they are difficult to ensure stable characteristics on a large-diameter wafer.
In particular, the PRAMs have very high development completeness, but it is difficult to fabricate the PRAMS due to instability and variable material property of the phase-change material. The MRAMs utilize copper metal layer that is not easily etched, so it is difficult to fabricate the MRAMs. Further, the ReRAMs have inaccurate driving mechanism and thus may not ensure reliability.